Tweak it to Your Interest
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: You know things have gotten bad when you fall in love with the gay brother of your boyfriend. SasuNaru SakuIta SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Tweak it To Your Interest**_

_Summary: No matter how many times you want to believe the veracity of the crap people say, misconception and betrayal consumes the mind._

**Chapter 1**

No matter how many times you want to believe the veracity of the crap people, say misconception and betrayal consumes the mind.

The thing about most people is that they base their entire life on puerile fallacies of their peers. They are so willing to believe a lie, but so indecisive when it comes to facing the truth, all because they hate feeling uncomfortable. They think if they can fabricate smile and say _'Fuck it.'_ , everything would be okay.

_Wrong._

But they could do what they wanted. I didn't care.

I was a nineteen year-old individual. I had my own decent part-time job, a house close to the family mansion and plenty of money in the bank I didn't let petty things like emotions and bad judgment get in the way of my priorities.

My girlfriend lived with my brother in the family mansion. Her parents were friends of my own, and when they were killed in an airplane crash, she was left with us. I'm not saying it like it was a bad thing. I was grateful having Sakura over. _Very, very grateful. _Everything about Sakura screamed thank you, and I made sure nothing would change that.

Sakura was about Sasuke's age, a few months younger, and had blossomed into a beautiful girl. She was about 5 foot 7 inches and had a deliciously curvy body she didn't mind showing off. Her natural pink hair was layered so it resembled some punk-ish, emo, scene, whatever kids called it. The emerald orbs she called eyes was something I could stare at for hours on end.

For personal reasons, Sakura resulted in being the rebellious one. If she slept in class, it was because she wanted to, and if she didn't turn in her homework, it was because she didn't think it was hard enough.

That was just how she was.

The age difference between Sakura and I had its advantages and disadvantages. For one, if Sakura picked a fight and sent someone to the hospital, they would legally call me. Of course, this has happened, and of course, I didn't care. _'She started it.' _She would say, and that was that. My idea of a lesson is completely different from most you would say…

We've had sex before, plenty of times. The first was when she was fourteen and I was seventeen. She'd walked on me in the shower, and things went on from there. Sasuke wasn't home as usual for he was spending needed time at his boyfriend's house, so we had the house to ourselves. The one thing that dampened our relationship was that we couldn't display much affection in public. Yes, she was mature for her age, but legally, I was her guardian.

Sakura was a goth. Punk. Emo. Whatever you wanted to call it. She dressed the part, but didn't let the part dress her. She never wore thick black lipstick or, or dye her hair black or even worship the devil. She was an almost normal girl living an almost normal life.

Almost.

Having a gay brother was probably the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. By looking at Sasuke, you would've never noticed. Sasuke had obsidian eyes and spiky rave hair. When his emotions were at his strongest, his eyes turned red, as did mine. He didn't walk or talk fag, and he still managed to win the hearts of every girl who looked in his direction. Unfortunately for the ladies, Sasuke was probably as straight as a circle. He only had a taste for the male species, and one in particular.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was the complete opposite of Sasuke, being as outgoing and loud as he was. He had spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes and whiskers tattooed on his face. Or at least I thought they were tattooed. They could easily resemble birthmarks. Naruto had seven piercings all together. Three in each ear and one in his eyebrow. Down to his bellybutton, he had an impressive spiral with kanji symbols around it. I believe it took forever to get the ink done, but it turned out to be very unique. I girl could easily fall for him, but then again, so could a guy.

As much as Sasuke hated me for it, I made fun of his sexuality. I meant nothing by it, and he knew it. Like now, I was sitting in front of the TV with a sleeping Sakura in my lap. Sasuke was sitting on the loveseat, whispering to Naruto. I had a gut feeling it would be another day when Naruto stayed over. As I flipped through the channels, I settled on HBO and decided to watch True Blood re-runs.

I heard Sasuke scoff as he watched a couple have sex. He wasn't interested of course.

"Sasuke, I will never understand why refuse to acknowledge the female species. Every aspect of them is beautiful." I said smirking, motioning to Sakura. Sasuke shrugged.

"They're annoying and have too many issues for me to deal with. I prefer people like Naruto. Perfect." And then Sasuke and Naruto made out. In front of me, like I wasn't even there. I rolled my eyes and as if on cue, Sakura awoke.

"Huh?" she whispered. She glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, who was three seconds from taking their clothes off, and sighed. "Oh," she said in realization. Her eyes drifted towards the TV screen, then back to me.

"Are you going home?" she asked sweetly.

"Only if you want me to." Sakura smiled and kissed my neck. Her lips made her way to my ear and she breathed. Her scent was amazing all by itself. Strawberries and cherries.

"Of course not. I have my reasons for keeping you captive tonight."

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah." She sighed once more and glanced at the TV. Loud moans and screams were filling the room, and attracted everyone's attention.

"Exactly my point Itachi. How can you stand those loud annoying noises? It's like she's giving birth or something." Sasuke scoffed again.

"On the contraire '_mon cher', I_ do not sound like that. That's just some stupid television attempt at sex. If you look close enough, you can see he isn't really fucking her." Sakura pointed out with pride. "But you know Ita-kun," she was whispering again. "This show is pretty damn suggestive."

I looked at the screen. A skanky redhead was tied up while her boyfriend screwed her from behind. She said it herself that she _'liked it rough'._

"I'm pretty sure you can control yourself."

"How do you know that. We already know what happens if I get too…excited. And it only happens when I'm around you." That was my cue. I stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand as we walked to her bedroom.

"Oi Itachi, Naruto is staying over!" Sasuke called after me, not trying to hide the disgust in his tone. He truly hated women.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I called back, completely shaking him off. As Sakura walked in front of me, I took in her appearance. She wore only a long T-shirt and fuzzy black slippers. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her lip-gloss was smudged from when we kissed earlier. She still managed to look beautiful. When we reached her room, which was painted red with black and gold accessories, she quickly stopped me from throwing her on the bed.

"Slow down Ita. We have plenty of time. First, I wanna show you somethin'." Sakura ran to her closet and pulled something out of it. It was a black, lacy petticoat dress with pink satin bows at the bottom frills. It was strapless and elastic, which meant it would stick to her body.

"Well? Whaddya think?"

"Is it yours?"

"Of course it is silly!" she laughed and hung it up on the edge of her door. "Sexy, isn't it? It's for the Halloween party Ino is hosting next weekend."

I smiled. "It looks amazing. I'm jealous of course. Because I can't see you in it first."

"Who said that? I'll gladly show you what it looks like." After those words escaped her mouth, she blushed.

"What do you have under there, huh?" I asked, placing my hands on her waist.

"Ah, well…" she blushed again. "Do you wanna see it or not?"

"Later. Right now I want to pleasure you." She grinned and kissed me quickly.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask a serious question." I nodded and told her to continue. "What would you do if I got pregnant Ita?"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What? A-Are you?"

"No, no, I'm just curious."

"Well, I would spoil the kid rotten and take care of both of you. That's a promise." I felt Sakura smile in the hug. "What made you ask that anyway? We haven't had sex in weeks."

"I know. Health class got me thinking." I eyed her, and frowned when she did.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my stupor.

"You were staring at me weird."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were." I smirked.

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Not mine. Besides, you're probably mega horny right now, so I should fix that."

"That's what I'm talking about." I nibbled on her ear and she giggled.

"Hm… I was right. I even went the extra mile and bought some new lingerie. It's very nice, and it matches my outfit."

I gently placed her on the bed and kissed her softly.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"After this, we can't have sex for a while."

I shrugged. "Okay. That's fine with me." I knew she had her specific reasons, and I didn't mind her choices.

"I just want to be safer. And I have to make it through P.E. alive. You're killing me you know."

"Shh…" I brought my hands back down and lifted her T-Shirt over her head. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her. I aimed straight for her neck, her sensitive spot. I kissed and nipped her bare flesh as goose bumps rose on her creamy skin. She shivered and stopped me.

"Ita-kun?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kitten."

The thing about Sakura was, was that she knew I loved her with all my heart. She held much power in her hands, for if she ever decided to leave me, I would not be able to function. She could easily break me.

Just.

Like.

That.

:.:.:.:

Joy. Joy to the flippin' world. Itachi left earlier in the morning and set my clock for 5 a.m. I was so tired and I wished school didn't start at six in the morning. Did it matter what time you started at? As long as you finished. I got in and out of the shower as slow as I could. The lights in the bathroom gave me a headache and my eyes hadn't quite adjusted. Clothes wise, I settled for a black T-shirt with my favorite Invader Zim character, Gir, on it in neon colors. I wore awesome black skinny jeans with zebra stripes. I settled for my black Converse and threw my hair in a ponytail.

"Sakura, I'm gone." Sasuke knocked at my door. Of course he was. He was always out early so he could get some alone time with Naruto.

"Alright. See you later." I sighed in reply. I threw my checkered Dickies bag on my shoulder and left my room. Sasuke left me a Pop-tart on the counter, and I inwardly thanked him for that. At least it was Friday, the quickest day of the week. I went outside to find the driveway empty.

"Shit." I'd remembered my car was in the shop. Sasuke was already gone and I was running late. I sure as hell couldn't walk either. I pulled out my cell phone and jammed Ino's number.

'_Hello?'_

'_Ino? Hey, it's Sakura. I kinda need a ride. Can you pick me up?'_

'_Yeah. Be there in a sec.'_

I hung up and sat on the curb in front of the mansion gate, waiting.

I've loved Itachi for as long as I could remember. When I was a child, I looked up to him as a brother, but when I grew older, things escalated from there. I grew up with him and Sasuke, Sasuke being the same age as I was. I actually used to have a major infatuation with Sasuke, but when he told everyone he was gay, it became and obvious rejection. Sasuke and I ended up competing about anything and everything, which involved Itachi and Naruto. I loved Naruto too, and I believed that Naruto's softness would even out Sasuke's rough edges. They brought out the best in each other.

As for me, I never really got along with people. I stuck to my four friends and kept it at that. It's not that I don't like people, it's that they don't like me. There was, of course, a couple of people who discriminated against me. Yeah, I acted different. Yeah, I dressed different, but that was hardly a reason to discriminate against me. But they did.

I was a tad excited to get to school today because we had our extra classes instead of our academic ones. Then, I could see Gaara.

He was the hot new kid from the Sahara. He was punk, quiet and harsh to bitches. We've been pretty good friends since he moved, but don't get me wrong. Itachi was my main man.

I sighed in relief as Ino's Benz pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks Ino." I praised as I hopped in the Convertible.

"You're welcome. What's up?" she grinned.

"Nothing. Enjoying the many wonders of life." I laughed. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi. It has to be. Well I had a marvelous time last night. I met this guy and bam! things went on from there." I rolled my eyes. Ino was one of my best friends. She was also, what some people would call, a whore. She slept around and didn't manage to keep a boyfriend longer than a few weeks. She knew that, we knew that. She didn't care though and didn't mind if I joked around about it.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be whoring around for a while."

"I did! I swear. But…you know. I was drinking…"

"Ah, makes since. What about Sai. You're breaking him." Ino sighed loudly.

"I know. But…I love him. Really. It's just…sometimes I need _more. _You know?"

"Is it really hard to say no to a guy?" I smiled.

"Yes! Or at least for me it is!" Ino pulled into a parking space at the school.

"Aaw don't worry babe." I leaned over and hugged her. "That's what I'm for." We had about twenty minutes to kill and I decided we would have a little fun

"Ready to kick some ass?" Ino locked her doors and went to my side.

"Like every day." In front of us was Karin, the bitchiest girl in the school. She pushed around just about anyone, and wasn't afraid to let everyone in the whole freaking world know she ruled the school.

Or at least, it was that way until I changed that. She had the nerve to check my friends and me and I set things straight right then and there. Of course, she never backed off, so we settled for being enemies. I scoffed at Karin's clothing, or lack there of. She was dressed in a bright yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and short shorts. Her toes were painted yellow as well, and she wore—what she considered—sexy 2-inch heels. If she didn't carry her book bag at her side, you never would've guessed the chick was going to school.

"Yo, Karin!" I called after her. Ino giggled. Karin spun around, rolled her eyes and flicked me off. "Ooh, it hurts." I clutched my heart and faked a hurt expression.

"I know why she's pissed."

"Why?" I asked Ino.

Ino stopped walking and whispered in my ear. "She asked Gaara out and he totally rejected her." Ino giggled again, tugging at her white shorts. She looked cute in her soft pink shirt as well. Totally not my style, but Ino rocked it. I ran to catch up with Karin and put my arm around her shoulder. She shot me a glare.

"Leave me the fuck alone." She wrenched away from me.

"Aaw is someone sad she got discarded? I'm sure there are plenty of guys willing to fuck you."

"Yeah well I could say the same for you and your little friend. She's slept with so many guys, it's no telling how many diseases she has." Ino scoffed and moved closer to Karin, _kick-ass_ written all over her face.

"Hold on, it's too early for that." I turned back to Karin and sighed. "Don't worry. If I were you, I would waste my time talking about other people too. It's only because you want to make your own sorry ass feel better." I tapped her cheek and smiled. "Later."

See? That's how I was. If you ask anyone else out of Karin's social circle what they thought of me, they would say I was the nicest girl in the world. Karin's friends and my friends just never got along. Oil and water. Capulet's and the Montague's. Bikinis and liver spots. Spiked hair and bald spots. Hell and even fine wine and Philly Cheese steaks. We were just never meant to be.

:.:.:

"Oi Sasuke?" I called after Sasuke before he drove off.

"Yeah?"

"Um…can I have a ride?" I grinned sheepishly. Sasuke sighed and whispered something to Naruto. Naruto nodded and Sasuke allowed me to get in the back seat.

"We're going back out after this, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I sat in the back awkwardly as Naruto and Sasuke talked. They talked about everythinglike I wasn't even there. I even had to check and make sure I was still solid because I was pretty damn sure I was invisible. Naruto complemented Sasuke on his kissing abilities by saying he'd gotten better since they first started going out. Sasuke retorted by telling him how cute and perfect his ass was. _Seriously? _Now on a normal day, I would find this unbelievably sweet, but this was just plain embarrassing on my part. I was blushing up a storm by the time I got over my self. How many girls would kill to be in a car with two mega-sexy gay guys as they talked about sex? I didn't want to know the answer. Not at all.

"Hey Sakura, you were right." Naruto leaned back and smiled at me.

"Right about what?" I inquired.

"You don't make those annoying sex noises. It was totally fake." I was silent until I caught on.

"What—how do you… no way…" Naruto was laughing aloud and Sasuke had a rare smile on his face.

"You see, Sasuke and I didn't do much last night, but when we went to go check on you…well."

"Oh my god…" I grabbed my face with my hands and blushed from mortification. "That's horrible! How could you just listen? I said some really…bad things."

"Oh, Ita-kun!" Naruto imitated a higher pitched version of my voice. "Right there, right there."

"Oh god, I love you!" Sasuke chimed in.

"That's not cool!"

"It was Naruto's idea, I'll let you in on a secret. He gets the same way when I—"

"Aah! Shut up Sasuke." Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder and turned a deeper shade of red then I did. Who was I kidding? This whole thing was very sweet, and suddenly, I felt so much better.

When Sasuke pulled in the driveway to the mansion, I followed them in the house. I went straight into the house and to my room. Ino and the rest of us were going to a bar tonight, a girl's night out. I called Ino and made sure I knew what the plan was. They would be coming over later so I had a few hours to kill. I left my room to tell Sasuke what was going on, but he wasn't outside anymore. The house was eerie and quiet, and it creeped me out.

"Sasuke? Hello…?" I went to his room. The door was half-open, and I peered inside. "Hey—"

'_Oh…'_

Sasuke was in there with Naruto. Naruto had Sasuke's back against the wall as he kissed his neck passionately.

"You didn't have to tell her all of that you know." Naruto whispered.

"I know. What're you going to do, punish me?"

"As you wish." They began kissing, and Sasuke's long fingers ran through Naruto's hair.

What was I doing? That was private matters! Well they technically did the same thing to me, so who cared? Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked breathless.

"Nothing. It's just that usually you don't let me take control." Naruto didn't respond, instead, he slipped his band tee over his head and lifted Sasuke's over his head as well.

"You say it as if you want me to do something."

"And if I do?" Sasuke proceeded to place kisses on Naruto's chest, and Naruto blushed and shivered. I watched in amazement. I'd never seen anything like this in real life. I admit it, I'm a pervert but this was beyond my standards. It was…awesome.

Naruto had flipped Sasuke over in my daze and licked the _sensitive_ part on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a gasp. Naruto, in turn, slowly slid his hand down Sasuke's body and into the waistband of his boxers. Sasuke then moaned loudly, and I gasped quietly. I'd never thought Sasuke to be the moaning type.

"Happy now?" Naruto teased. Sasuke gasped again.

"Y-Yes my Kitsune." Sasuke rasped, wrapping his hands around Naruto as Sasuke's skinny jeans were being removed. "Sakura isn't the only one Sasuke…"I gasped again and quickly turned away. It was none of my business…

_Whew that was hot._

I smiled to myself when I reached my room.

Love was a beautiful thing. It made everything worthwhile. I knew exactly what I would do if it ever left my life.

But that wouldn't be a problem because Itachi was there to stay. He would never leave me.

_Ever._

**OK! This is a Team fanfiction. I'm working on this story with ThisIsMyTypeOfCrack. She's an amazing writer and one of my best friends so read her stories. This is also our first Yaoi so constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**WARNING**

**I'm seriously sick and tired of the reviews about how much you don't like the story. If you don't like it, push the beautiful back button and read something else. The last thing I want to hear is someones complaints on how much you don't like the story. This story has multiple pairings. I didn't want to tell you how it's going to end, but since someone threatened to report this as abuse, i'll tell you. In the ending, it will be Sasuke and Sakura. There haooy now? And yes, I'm pissed.**

**P.S if you read my stories, you know I'm a happy person.  
**

**--Jazz and Ginny Out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tweak it to your interest**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Come on!" Ino yelled through the door "Get your ass out of there! We all have to get ready!" _

"_It's MY bathroom in MY house, I'll do whatever I damn well please!" I called back to Ino and laughed when I heard her mutter something under her breath and then whine at me to please hurry. I looked back to the mirror to finish working on my hair. _

_Ino was banging on the door again. "Sakura! If you don't hurry your ass up and get the hell outta the bathroom I swear I'll-" before she could finish Tenten opened the bathroom door and walked in. _

"_Hey!" I acted like I actually cared that she walked in. _

"_Yeah, yeah yeah, this is where you say 'haven't you people ever heard of privacy?' and act all pissed that I came in here without asking ,but in truth you don't really give a damn, and if you did, it's not like I haven't already seen your naked ass before." Tenten said. Ino was about to walk in when Tenten shut the door on her. _

"_Hey! What the hell? I need in!" Ino said confused about why she was shut out. "And why does Tenten get to stay in there?!" she asked, getting pissed off that we were taking so long. _

"_Sorry, but have you ever seen her ass before?" Tenten asked trying to cover up her laughing._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked. "It's not like she's naked in there!" _

"_Why do you even need the bathroom Ino just use the one out in the hallway?" I said trying to calm Ino down. "if you haven't noticed yet Ino, my entire left wall in there is a mirror." _

"_Fine! I'll be in the other bathroom, some friends you are." Ino said and walked out of the room. When I opened the bathroom door Ino was gone but all my other friends were still there. Hinata zipping up the back of her dress, temari was putting her heels on; Tenten was behind me putting on her makeup on using my bathroom mirror and of course Ino was in the other bathroom down the hallway. I pulled open the door to my closet and stepped in walking up to the rows of shoes that lined the bottom sides of the closet. I picked up one of my favorite pairs of black stiletto shoes that went perfect with my outfit. By the time I came out of my closet I heard Ino coming back down the hallway. She opened the door and stuck her head in blocking the door way. _

"_Uh, Sasuke wants you sakura." Ino said and stuck her head back outside. We heard her giggling at something Sasuke must have said and then she started talking to him about nothing in particular. Ino still seemed to like Sasuke even though she knew he was so obviously gay and she was going out with Sai I walked outside the room and shut the door behind me so the others could finish getting dressed._

"_Hey, what's up?" I asked Sasuke. I watched Sasuke look me up and down checking out what I was wearing._

"_Hn. Itachi won't like you going out dressed like that…" he laughed looking at the black boxer shorts with Gir all over them and a lacy tank top that I usually wear to sleep in. _

"_Funny. Very funny. You know this is SO not what I'm wearing! Anyways, what do you want?" I asked._

"_Oh, I was gonna ask you something." He said in a bored tone._

"_Okay." I looked at him waiting for him to ask me._

"_What?" he looked confused._

"_Are you going to ask me?"_

"_No." he stated._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because I forgot what I was going to ask you."_

"_Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Hn."_

"_Ugh!" I pushed him backwards and walked back into my room. I found my outfit lying on the bed just waiting for me. All the girls were almost ready and were just adding the finishing touches to their outfits. I picked up my black and gray pleated mini skirt with little skulls and cross bones lining the bottom edge of the skirt from front to back. I slipped my boxers off after I had my skirt on and then pulled on my regular underwear and then I reached around and pulled on my black fitted silky shirt that was sleeveless except for two thin spaghetti straps that tied around the neck and connected to a silver ring between my chest. _

_I opened my jewelry cabinet and pulled out my favorite choker and put it on. I picked up my purple and black thigh high leggings lined with lace around the tips and slipped them up my legs. Then I pulled my heels on and stood up. I grabbed my makeup bag and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom next to Hinata and started working on my own makeup. Hinata was applying her sparkling light plum colored eye shadow while I was working on my eye liner._

"_Come on! Let's go already!" Ino yelled._

"_Okay, okay! We're done." I said while tapping Hinata on the shoulder and telling her to come on. Tenten, Ino, and temari and I were all wearing miniskirts and some version of a sleeveless/ tank top, all of us except Hinata who had on just a regular short skirt and we had to convince her that wearing a shirt with spaghetti straps and a low V cut neck line was the only thing I had in my closet that would fit her. (Because we "accidentally" spilled coke the shirt she had originally brought)_

_We all filled out of my room and walked downstairs. Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching something on the TV and texting one of his friends. He looked up and sighed when he saw Ino gawking over him. _

"_Hey Sasuke." I said walking over and plopping myself down onto the couch and layed my feet across Sasuke's lap._

"_Do I look like a couch cushion to you?" he asked turning to look at me._

"_Hmm… let me think about that for a minute." He glared at me but didn't move my feet. The other girls all walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before we left. The door bell rang and I jumped up. Sasuke jumped up to and tried walking in front of me to get to the door before I did, unfortunately I bet him to the door, even in two and a half inch heels. I opened the door and saw Naruto standing there, he looked at me and smiled. _

"_Hey Naruto!" I said._

"_Hey Sakura." Naruto said walking in the door. He bent down and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Then he saw Sasuke and walked past me straight to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him, and unlike me, his kiss was on the lips. _

"_Hey baby." Naruto said to Sasuke, and kissed him again._

"_Hey. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked him._

"_Hey. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked him._

"_Yeah, I'm starving." He answered._

"_When are you not hungry?" I asked laughing._

"_Anyways, were going out to eat." Sasuke said._

"_Really? You could have told me ahead of time." Naruto said. Sasuke led Naruto into the living room to get his wallet. _

_I was just about to walk into the kitchen to find my friends when I saw Itachi. _

"_You know I hate it when you do that." I said looking at him._

"_Do what?" he asked all innocent like while wrapping his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. _

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about, that whole, one second I'm all alone and the next you're popping out of thin air and end up right next to me without any warning. You could ring the door bell you know." _

"_Why should I?" he asked. "It's my house too isn't it?"_

"_Hn. Whatever you say Itachi. You don't live here anymore, Sakura and I do." Sasuke said passing through the room._

"_Hey little Bro." Itachi said as Sasuke walked out of the room. Itachi hugged me tighter and then pulling away from me to check out my outfit. "You know Sakura; you look way to good to be going out tonight. Maybe you should just come back to my place with me, I'm sure we can find plenty of things to do with just the two of us." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and playfully hit him._

"_Sorry Ita. I can't." I said._

"_I should go with you to make sure all the lousy ass guys keep their clammy hands to themselves."_

"_Uh-un! Not going to happen! I like you and all Itachi but this is a GIRLS night out so unless you got a gender change and Sakura is as gay as Sasuke is then you're not going with us." Tenten said walking into the room with a bowl of cereal in her hands. _

"_You expect me to just let my girlfriend go to a bar where a bunch of horny old perverted guys will be, and I won't be there to hit them when they hit on her. Especially with a girlfriend this sexy?" he said. I smiled at him and listened to Tenten telling him no again. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the living room followed by Ino, Hinata, and Temari. _

"_We're leaving." Sasuke said heading to the door._

"_And so are we. Temari said grabbing her bag. _

"_Alrighty then, well I'll see you later." I turned to Itachi and kissed him before picking up my black and red teddy bear backpack/purse. _

"_Well what the hell am I going to do? I won't even have Sasuke here to make fun of."Itachi said. _

"_Do whatever you want as long as you do it by yourself." I said making sure I waited till he was looking at me in the eyes. He winked at me._

"_Anything you say babe." The next second he was gone. _

"_It is so weird when he does that whole proofing thing from place to place." Hinata said. _

"_Come on! Get your asses out of here!" Ino complained. _

"_Okay! God Ino don't freak out, it's only ten something." Tenten said pulling the door open and we all got into my black Ferrari, the car I got this last Christmas. Naruto waved bye to us as we pulled out of the drive way and they got into their own cars. _

_Once we got to the club, we flashed our ID's, and they were fake of course, and made it inside. There was a dance floor where everyone was dancing and music was blasting from speakers all over the room, and exotic cage dancers hanging from the ceiling wearing skimpy bikini style outfits and something like four inch high heels. We past the dance floor and continued on towards the bar and we flagged down the bar tender. _

_After ordering our drinks we waited and started talking while watching the bar tender throwing bottles around flipping them through the air making his job look so easy, just like any professional does and when he was done he slid the across the table and then stopped in front of us. We thanked him and left the bar finding a booth for us to sit at._

"_Hey, Ino I have a question." Temari said taking a sip of her drink. _

"_What?" Ino asked._

"_Why are you going out with Sai if you know you still like Sasuke?" _

"_What are you talking about? I don't like… well, I still like Sai!"_

"_But do you love Sai?" Tenten asked. "Because you can't seem to help yourself when you're around him."_

"_Shut up you guys! I love Sai and all that but Sasuke is so damn cute! I can't help it." Ino defended._

"_He's GAY Ino!" we all said at once and started laughing. She got mad and threw napkins at us which just made us laugh harder. _

"_I don't know how you can stand it sakura, living with someone as sexy as Sasuke and having Naruto over at your house all the time. Not to mention your also sleeping with Sasuke's older brother who by the way is sexy all by himself."_

"_HEY!" I said reaching across the table to hit her._

"_What? It's true." Ino said backing away from me and trying not to get hit._

"What I do is none of your business!" I said and glared at Ino.

"Oh come on sakura. You know we all do it." temari laughed. I growled under my breath.

"Excuse me ladies, but would you care to dance?" some really tan, cute looking guy was talking to Hinata and she blushed a bright scarlet red. She shook her head no and apologized to the guy.

"okay then, no worries, would any of you other beautiful ladies care to dance?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I'll dance with you." Ino said jumping up and trying to squirm her way past me.

"You could just ask me to move so you could get out Ino." I said looking annoyed as she crawled over me. She ignored me and sighed when she finally got out of the booth and was standing next to the very cute boy, who looked like he was in his early twenties and I was guessing he was Italian. I laughed when they turned and headed to the dance floor and apparently Ino had a wedge and was trying to very discretely fix the problem. Tenten and Temari decided to get up and get out on the dance floor and "have a little fun teasing the boys", and by that they meant dancing with each other, in the way only they could pull off and not be called a whore.

So it was just Hinata and I at the table until someone came up to Hinata again and wouldn't take no for an answer when he offered to dance. I had had two or three guys come up to me in the last half hour to ask me to dance but turned them down. I didn't feel like dancing with another random guy tonight and I wanted Itachi here, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Tenten would kill him before he ever made in the door, hell, she'd probably kill me for inviting him on our girls night out. Hn. I sat back and started to relax right when someone sat down in the booth with me. I looked up and saw a muscular guy with light brown hair and a mesmerizing mixture between green and blue eyes that had this mysterious feeling to them.

"hey." He sounded casual and chilled.

"hey." I said looking at him and wondering what he wanted.

"So what's up?" he asked scooting my drink closer to him and he started pushing around the small umbrella in my glass. He picked out the olive and ate it for me.

"Thanks, uhh…I kinda wanted that." I said and automatically thought he was an asshole. He just smiled at me.

"Then let me by you another one." He said with a sly tone to his voice.

**So that's what he wants.**

"Okay then." we both stood up and walked to the bar. Tenten saw me walking with the guy and she smiled at me. We sat at the bar and he turned to look at me.

"So, do I get a name here or not?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"If you were going to ask shouldn't you have done it already?" he smirked.

"Sakura."

"Call me Sam. Everyone does."

"What? I don't get a real name?"

"People call me Sam because they don't know how to pronounce my real name, and I bet you can't say it right either."

"Try me." And he was right; he said this really long complicated name that I had no idea how to say. He was right.

"Uhh…okay so you were right. Let's stick with Sam them." I said laughing. We were about to order our drinks when he asked if he could order for me. I agreed and then temari was behind me spinning me around to face her and she burst out laughing. She was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand what she was saying while she was still laughing. Then Tenten came over and told me about something that happened on the dance floor and apparently they thought it was hilarious. They said sorry for bothering me and they went back to the table and sat at our booths finishing off their drinks. By the time I turned around my drink was already in front of me.

"Try it. It's really good, trust me."

"Hn."

"What?" he asked.  
"nothing." I said and tasted the blue and clear liquid over ice. The taste was electrifying and had a sweet tickling effect on my tongue. He was right, it was good.

He led he away from the bar and we went over to a booth in one of the far back corners of the room. He waited for me to sit before taking his spot beside.

"So tell me about yourself." He said while playing with the edge of his glass by running his finger along the tip of it.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"What are you interested in? How old you are? Do you have a boyfriend? The basics, you know?"

"Uhh... Okay well I like chilling out with my friends mostly and having fun, I'm old enough, and I do have a boyfriend. How was that?"

"Fine."

"You seem disappointed."

"Maybe I am, although, I figured as much…"

"Figured what?" I asked.

"That someone as amazing as you would be taken already. Oh well, a guy can dream can't he?"

"Wow. Um, thanks? But I'm sure you can get any girl that's here that you want."

"There's the thing, I don't just want _**any **_girl here, I want you Sakura." I was quiet for a moment before I said anything.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked trying to find away to both cheer him up and change the topic at the same time. He smiled and nodded while standing up and offering out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up and led me out on to the dance floor. We both started getting a feel for the music and letting out bodies sway to the music as it picked up the pace and we moved along to the beat. It was as if the music was alive and had a pulse of its own. I looked over at him and noticed he was actually a pretty good dancer. I saw Tenten was now dancing with a new dude, laughing with a huge smile on her face as she twirled around and around.

I kept searching faces of all the other couples and dancers until I found Ino who was shaking her butt for some random guy who looked like a complete loser, but she didn't care, as long as he was paying attention to her, that's all she cared about. Hinata was the one who surprised me most when I spotted her. She had a boy at her side and she didn't look like her usual self. The constantly bushing Hinata who was way beyond shy, she was dancing away enjoying herself, almost as if she had forgotten that people were watching her, and I had never seen her dance like that before, and she was good, and I mean REALLY good.

When I found Temari she was looking at me to and I pointed at Hinata and she smiled when she saw what I meant. Then she looked at the guy I was with and gave me a quick thumbs up before slipping back in to the crowd and disappearing again.

A slow song came on next and I felt arms being wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer and holding me tight. I draped my arms around "Sam's" neck and began to follow his movement as we swayed to the soft sense of the song. Dancing with Sam was nothing like dancing with Itachi, which sent shock waves through my body wishing Itachi really were here. And that was what made me want to stop dancing with this guy and ask him if we could return to the table, so I did. I told him that I needed to get off of the crowded dance floor and catch my breath.

When we returned to the table a waitress came to the booth delivering two more drinks for the both of us. We accepted them gladly and I sipped on the chilling liquid to help cool me off. Before I knew it my drink was empty and the waitress was bringing me another one. Sam was talking about some of the things he was interested in but I wasn't really paying attention, I was more interested in my drink. Sam finished off his drink and asked for another one and I told him to get me another one of my drinks for me to. He looked at me like maybe he should get me another one because I had already had too many, but I was only on my third or fourth…or was it my fifth? Oh well.

While he was gone Ino came up to me and told me that they were going to head out soon, and I should hurry up and get ready to go. I told her that they should go without me and that I would find my own ride home, and seeing as Ino didn't really like me all too much, she didn't argue the idea. She turned and left with a small wave over her shoulder as a goodbye. When Sam came back to the table he handed me my drink and I took it from him immediately because my throat was getting dry.

"Was that one of your friends who just came over here?" he asked looking curious.

"hmm-hm" I mumbled taking another sip of my drink.

"So does that mean that your leaving soon?" he asked frowning.

"Umm… I kind of told her I could find another ride home…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh. I get it. Okay, that sound great, I can give you a ride home."

"thanks." I said smiling.

I guess I didn't notice my phone had been going off for a while now until Sam had pointed it out. I look at the caller I.D. and saw Itachi's pop up along with a heart beside his name. I sighed and put my phone on silent so it wouldn't bother me anymore. Sorry Itachi, but I didn't plan on leaving yet, so he can just wait.

I guess I hadn't realized what time it was until the crowd had started to thin out, until it was down to about twenty people left in the club lingering around waiting for something better to do. Sam looked at me and asked if I was ready to go and I said yeah. He stood up and I was after him but when I stood I couldn't keep my balance and I started to fall forward but Sam's arms caught me before I could hit anything. I held my head in my hands and felt sick. I was completely dizzy and the room seemed like it was spinning around in circles. When I stood up again Sam kept his hand around my waist to support me and I thanked him. He smiled and told me it was no problem.

When we made it to the parking lot I felt like I was going to pass out and Sam said that he should get me home as soon as possible. I told him the address of my house, and he looked like something was wrong. When I asked him he said that his apartment was closer and that I should at least lie down for a little while and he could drop me off at my home later after I had had some sleep first. I told him that I should just go home and that I would sleep when I got there and he looked like he was upset about that. I backed away from him and pushed his arm off of me.

"Look, I am not going back to your place. That's not going to happen. I go home, or I go nowhere. " I may have been a little drunk but I wasn't THAT drunk as to be stupid and let this guy take me back to his place where I was supposedly going to "sleep" for a while. He stepped closer to me and reached out for me. I backed up again but my head was clouded and I couldn't catch my balance fast enough before falling and down, hitting the cold mist covered cement. Sam picked me up and sat me in the car. I asked him if he was going to drive me back to my place and he said of course, but something in my head shouted "liar" over and over. I didn't trust him anymore. I got up again and told him that I would just call a cab, and I pulled out my cell. I flipped open the screen and saw that I had 17 missed calls and 9 new messages. The calls were mainly from Itachi who was probably worried about me and a few were from Naruto. There was one or two from my other friends and that was it. When I started dialing a cabs number the phone was taken from my hand.

"HEY!" I shouted trying to snatch it back but he held it away from me and I could see straight to get it back from him.

"Shhh…. There's no reason you should have to waist your money on a cab. So just get back in the car and I'll make sure your safe." He took my hands and forced me back into the passenger side seat. He came around the driver side and got in the car, while locking the doors shut so I couldn't open my door. I struggled with the handle for a while before giving up and turning to face the Sam guy.

"what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Shhh…Sakura, you're tired and don't feel well. You should just rest, don't push yourself." He whispered. And I lunged at him trying to grab my cell phone back so I could call Itachi. He pushed me away and I used my nails to claw at his hands that covered my phone in an attempt to get it back, but when I drew blood from his arm and my claw marks he slapped me across the face and told me to stop acting so childish. I screamed at him to let me out and he covered my mouth to muffle my cries. He told me that if I stopped and promised to keep quiet he would let go. I stopped and waited for him to remove his hands from me and when he did I grabbed his arm and bit down into his flesh as hard as I could until I tasted the salty thick taste of his blood in my mouth and he pulled the back of my hair, yanking it backwards until I released his arm.

While he covered his arm with his other hand and was cursing me out I reached over and managed to get the phone from him and I flipped around in my seat. When he leaned over to get the phone I pulled my legs up to my chest and then shot them forward landing a major kick to his chest and another smaller kick to his face and I tried to keep him off of me long enough for me to call the last dialed number in my phone.

"Hello? Sakura? Thank god, Itachi is going crazy…where you are?" it was Naruto's voice coming through the receiver.

"Help—" was all I could say before I had a hand punch me in the face. I cried out from the pain and dropped the phone on the floor.

"SAKURA? SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?! SAKURA!" Naruto was shouting on the other side of the phone and I kept trying to kick the guy off of me, but he got past me before I could stop him and he shut the phone ending the call. I started crying and he smacked me again. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car and I fogginess began to cloud my eyes so I couldn't see any more. I forced my eyes open again and saw a car speeding into the parking lot and then tires screeching to a stop in front of our car. I tried to scream foe help but I couldn't.

I couldn't move anymore. My eyes closed again and I tried to force them open but they wouldn't. I heard the car door being open and the guy next to me being pulled out of the car, and then I heard grunts and cursing and then a soft thud. My car door opened and I heard Naruto's voice calling my name. I slid open my eyes and saw Naruto's worried face looking at me.

"Sakura, can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked me again. I nodded slowly and he pulled me out of the car. He put my arm over his shoulders and his arm around my waist as he practically carried me back to his car and helped in to the seat and buckled me in.

"It's okay sakura. You're safe now." Naruto whispered and went around the side of the car to get in the driver seat, and we drove off.

"I-Itach-i…" I whispered.

"We are on our way there now Sakura. We will be there in just a few more minutes." I nodded and fell asleep.

"Sakura?" I heard my name being whispered by that voice I knew all too well. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw the face I had been waiting to see all night. "Come on. Let's get you to sleep." He said pulling me up into his arms and carrying me to his apartment room. he pulled back the black covers on the bed and gently laid me down as I kicked off my shoes. He told me he would be right back, that he was going to tell Naruto thank you and say goodbye, but I grabbed on to his shirt before he could leave the room. He stopped and waited.

"Hurry, please." I whispered looking at his beautiful face and wishing he didn't have to leave me, even if it was only for a second.

"I'll be back before you can miss me."

"I already miss you, and you're not even gone yet." I said sleepily, but with a smile on my face. He kissed my check and left the room. A few moments later I heard him open and shut the door again and then he was back in the room with me. He slipped his shirt over his head and got under the cover with me wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. I rolled over, so I was facing him and I forced my eyes to stay open just a little longer. I traced along his face with the finger tips, until I reached his lips and felt him leaning closer to me so I could kiss him, and I did. I smiled and smelt his mesmerizing sent that I just died for and forgot about everything else that had happened only a little while before.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to, forever and always babe." He whispered back and held me even closer. And with that, I fell asleep.

**Okay Jazz here and that was ThisIsMyTypeOfCrack's chapter of TITYI! Hope you enjoyed.**

**---Jazz Out**


End file.
